


It'll Kill You, Ivo, and then me too...(Because you'll Be Gone)

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cancer, Ivo is pronounced 'I-vo' change my mind, M/M, Sad Agent Stone, Sad Ending, Slow Death, To stubborn to get help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It all started with a clearing of the throat. How, oh how, did Stone get into this?
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	It'll Kill You, Ivo, and then me too...(Because you'll Be Gone)

It started out as Robotnik clearing his throat at work. Stone was just returning with their lattes, when he heard Ivo clear his throat loudly. Ivo never cleared his throat at work. Then, Stone started to notice how Ivo would lean against the walls, out of breath suddenly. Then it was the coughing, the  _ damned _ coughing. Stone couldn't stand it when Ivo would cough silently into his arm.

“You should really see a doctor about that cough, sir…” Stone tried one day, a day where Ivo was building his latest gadgets. The mustached genius looked at him, and growled softly.

“It’s just a cold, Stone, nothing to worry about. Now, fetch me a latte would you?” Ivo snapped, then turned his head into his sleeve and coughed. Stone couldn’t convince him, so he just left and got him a latte. Then, Ivo started to get weaker and weaker by the day.

“Sir, your panting again…” Stone said one day, watching as Ivo rested against his desk. Even from where he stood at the van door, he could hear his boss’s labored breathing. His normally groomed to perfection hair was greasy and uncombed, making it seem as if he hadn’t showered or slept for days.

“I-I know…” Ivo responded, before coughing and shaking.

“Sir?” Stone shook out as Ivo’s knee shook and he started to crumble.

“Stone, I think I need a doctor.” Then he collapsed to the ground, dragging blueprints and machines down with him.

“Si-IVO!” Stone dropped the latte he had in his hand, and rushed over to the fallen scientist. Dialing up 911, Stone explained everything to the woman on the line. Soon enough, the ambulance got there, and to the hospital the two went.

~~

“Cancer?” Stone repeated, looking at the doctor with a mix of horror and disbelief. Next to him, he heard Ivo huff, which turned into a fit of coughing. He looked over, and the stubborn man just put his hand up to him.

“cardiac tumor, Mr. Stone. I’m afraid that with all the waiting, Dr. Robotnik only has a few more months, 3 at best.”

_ 3 months _ …

“Bah, It’s just a flu bug! I’ll be better within the week!” Ivo growled, getting up and leaving the room grumpily. Stone apologized to the doctor, and followed his boss out.

He didn’t even bother to ask about treatment options.

~~

_ 2 months _ …

“I really think you should go to the doctor about treatment options, Sir…”

“No, no, I don’t need those...Hospitals!” Robotnik snapped, glaring at Stone over his shoulder. His hair started to turn grey, and the doctor had dark circles under his eyes. It honestly broke Stone’s heart, seeing Ivo like that. Stone frowned, shaking his head softly at his boss. It was getting on his nerves, couldn't Ivo see he was trying to save him?!

“Seriously Ivo, you have to go to the doctors about treatment..” Suddenly, the air seemed to tighten, and Ivo’s body went stiff. Realization flooded over Stone, and he realized he had used the doctor's name.

“What did you just say, Agent Stone?” Robotnik asked coldly, getting up from his chair and turning to the shaking agent.

“I-I…”

“When did you start to _ think  _ you deserve the privilege of saying  _ my name _ ?!” Ivo snapped, standing to his full height and towering over the agent. Something in Stone snapped, and he began to ramble.

“I think that after all this time I’ve known you, I deserve the right to say your name! It’s because I may be your only friend in this entire world, Ivo. And you are  _ dying  _ and I won’t stand back and watch you slowly shrivel away! You may think that you can cure it, that it’s just a common cold but it’s not. It’s heart cancer, and you only have 2 more months to live! This’ll kill you, Ivo, and then me too, because you’ll be  _ gone _ !” Stone took a breath, tears forming in his eyes. “You’ll be dead, and I’ll be without my best friend…So for God’s sake stop being so damn stubborn and get some treatment!”

He took a second to look at Ivo’s reaction. He expected him to be livid, to yell and possibly slap him. But Robotnik was oddly...Calm about the whole rant. In fact, Stone could see a twinkle of sadness in his eye. “Stone, I’m dying, get used to it.” He said coldly, his shoulders sagging and his eyes drooping. “I could use a latte…” He muttered, before stalking back to his chair and sitting there. Stone smiled, soft and unnoticeable.

“Of course, Ivo…” He said, and left the van without another word.

~~

_ 1 month _ …

“Yes, hello, this is Agent Stone calling for Dr. Ivo Robotnik.” Stone said into the phone. He didn’t care what Ivo said, he was getting help.

“Oh, hello there Agent, what concerns you today?” The doctor’s voice replied from the other line.

“I was wondering...Is there anyway to help maybe postpone Robotnik’s..Death...” It hurt to say it, but it was what was happening. Ivo was dying, and it was hard for Stone to admit.

The line was dead for a moment. “I-I’m sorry, but that’ll have to be decided by Dr. Robotnik. Call me back if he does change his mind.” Then the line went dead. For a moment, Stone was still, sitting in his room on the big van that served as Robotnik’s and his home. Then, he began to cry. He cried, because the doctors couldn’t help. He cried because Ivo was too stubborn to ever get outside help. He cried because the man he  _ loved  _ was withering away in front of him. He cried because he would never get the chance to hold Ivo, to kiss him. His heart was beating so fast, he couldn’t hear anything else.

“Why are you so goddamn stubborn?”

~~

_ 0 Months… _

“Ivo, I’m back!” Stone called cheerfully, opening the door with a tap of his foot with two coffees in his hands. “I made you a latte with steamed Australian- '' He turned his head, and dropped the cups he was holding as the words died on his tongue. On the ground, right next to the desk, was Ivo. Terror rose in his throat as he slowly approached him, then fell to his knees beside him. Why was he so...Still?

With shaky hands, Stone gently turned Ivo onto his back, and caressed his cheek. Tears spill over his eye lids, and he quickly wipes at them. He gently shakes his boss-his best friend-his love-trying to wake him up. But the scientist is far gone.

“I love you, Ivo…”


End file.
